The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular, relates to a semiconductor device having a temperature detection circuit which, when the temperature of a semiconductor chip exceeds a predetermined temperature, informs the outside accordingly.
In recent years, in a memory chip for SiP (system in package) incorporating a microprocessor and sensors as well as memory in one package, the function of outputting the information when the chip inside temperature exceeds a predetermined temperature to a control apparatus (microprocessor or the like) for controlling the memory has been required.
As an example of a temperature detection circuit, FIGS. 1 to 4 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 5(1993)-266658 illustrate that the order in which respective output signals are outputted from a delay circuit having large temperature dependence in delay time and a delay circuit having small temperature dependence is used as a temperature detection signal.